Memory Lane
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Days in the life and times of Sophie-Anne and Hadley. Hadley is taken from the show while Sophie-Anne is a mix of both. Sopiler Alert Definitely Dead for chapter 3 and blood types in 1 and 2
1. Enter Alabama

A/N I thought of this while reading "One Word Answer" it's a mix of both the show and the books. Kinda Spoiler Alert I suppose.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the relationship between Hadley and Amanda.

Hadley was lying down in her bed in the room she hardly ever used. She was in the Queen's bed until dawn; she stayed up until then because she just couldn't sleep. She felt horrible and of course didn't let on to it in front of Sophie-Anne. It wasn't anything major just felt off. It was almost dusk and she had a few hours of sleep at most. All she was worried about was if Sophie was going to drink from her tonight. She didn't know if a person was sick if that made a big difference to her blood taste, but she knew she felt sick after a feeding anyways because of the blood lost. She was counting down the seconds now until her phone would ring and there would be a text from Sophie telling her to come to her chambers. She didn't plan to reply to it. Of course the Queen would get mad at her after awhile but Hadley was not in the mood to do anything but sleep.

"Three, Two, One." Right on cue her phone went off.

"**I'm not a Princess this aint a fairytale I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, lead her up the stairwell." **Her phone went off. Once she heard this song all she could think of was her and Sophie-Anne. Yes she was the Queen's favorite but she wasn't hers. It was the perfect song. She read the message: ** When did you leave? I just woke up come down here**. She tossed the phone back down and pulled the blankets up to her neck. She wasn't wearing much of course the heat was already on. She was wearing a black tank top and sweatpants. This was more than usual but for some reason she was frozen. She tried to go to sleep and once she finally felt herself slipping into sleep her phone went off again. She didn't bother to even read this one she simply put the phone on silent and turned over onto her stomach and fell into a light sleep.

Hadley woke up feeling extremely cold. She felt a body under her and opened her eyes.

"You didn't answer my texts or calls; I figured something must have been wrong. You're sick; I can help you if you want. Or I can just call a doctor and have them look at you." Her hand goes to Hadley's hair and gently runs her hand through it.

"How long have you been lying here? Why didn't I wake up when you lifted me…why am I dizzy? Why haven't you stopped me yet?" She gave a pout when she knew she could get away with it. Sophie gave her a small kiss. Hadley pulled back and cuddled into Sophie.

"Which do you want? The doctor or me?" She asked brushing a stray hair from Hadley's face and wrapped her arms around her.

"You." Hadley went to kiss her again she still wasn't feeling well but she knew after some blood she'll be one hundred percent again. She closed her eyes as Sophie bit into her wrist. She felt the wound agents her lips and licked it slowly before she held it closer and started to suck. She heard a moan escape Sophie's lips before she took her wrist back.

"Careful, we almost went past the limit." She breathed out in a low whisper. Her fangs were out and Hadley knew what that meant.

"I am feeling a lot better now; we can do anything you want now, thank you for making me better." Hadley kissed her deeply moving Sophie down on her back.

"I take it you want to be on top?" The Queen asked with a smirk moving her hands to the bottom of Hadley's tank.

"I think I should be for once. I mean it's clear you have control issues, but you just gotta deal for the next hour or two." Hadley grinned before attacking the Queen's necks with kisses and a mix of teeth. Sophie while moaning was trying to take off Hadley's sweatpants. After awhile Hadley went back to Sophie's mouth until she heard a knock on her door, both were in nothing but panties. Hadley gave a growl which caused Sophie-Anne to laugh.

"Yes?" She called covering Hadley's mouth with one had and playing with her left nipple in the other.

"Alabama is here, we didn't know you were expecting her Sophie." Andre called through the door, clearly he could call her anything he wanted, and so could the Berts. It was a privilege that came with being the Queen's children and of course her favorite.

"I wasn't, not for another week. I suppose you told her I was here." She rolled her eyes and moved Hadley of her looking for her clothes.

"Well she assumed because I'm here that you are too. Should I tell her you'll be out after you finishing fucking?" Hadley and to cover her mouth to keep from laughing, Andre rarely made a joke, well one she fully got and when he did it was a good one.

"No, she'll ask to join or watch." She visibly shuddered at the thought. This made Hadley giggle but she played along and wrapped her arms around her waist and whispered in Sophie's ear.

"That might be fun, ask her if she wants to joins." She lightly bit her neck and moved her tongue in circles around the quickly disappearing mark.

"I don't care if you believe you would have fun. I would have to _share_ you. I really hate sharing." Sophie looked back at her and pinned her down. "You smell wonderful I want you to stay in here, she might smell you and want you." She found her top and quickly put it on checking her hair and make up in the mirror.

"I don't want to stay in here; there is nothing to do but sleep. Sides now I'm all worked up." She complained with a pout. Never the less she also started redressing.

"I'll have an entertainment system set up in her later tonight; I didn't see a point in doing it earlier because well you're never in here." She fixed her hair and re-applied her lipstick.

"I know I never am, tv sounds great." She still didn't want to stay in her room. "When will she be gone?" She asked raising an eye brow.

"I don't know, it will take a while to go through the terms and agreements of the contract while she's here. You can sunbath while she's here if you want." She added knowing that might make her a bit happier.

"If by Saturday she is still here I'm leaving." She crossed her arms.

"You are not leaving." Sophie said in a firm voice before leaving the room altogether to go see Alabama. Hadley gave a frustrated "urg" and fell back on the bed on her back. She grabbed her phone, which got hidden under a few sheets and sent a message to someone named Amanda. The text was asking if she wanted to do something the next day. If she couldn't be around Sophie-Anne then she would hang out with Amanda, crash at her place, she knew Sophie hated the smell of weres, she hated Amanda personally, it was due to her jealous nature and the fact that she was very possessiveness that Sophie hated her, she knew not to bring up what she had with her. But if Alabama was going to stay with them and force Hadley to her room then she was going to have fun. Last thing she wanted was to piss off Sophie, but it's not like she can't have friends.

She heard a phone go off again this time it wasn't Sophie-Anne's ring. **You make me so hot, make me wanna drop you're so ridiculous I barley stop, I can hardly breathe you make me wanna scream, you're so fabulous, you're so good to me baby, baby. **

She had that ring tone just for badness. She read it _**yeah sure you can crash here, any chance to get you away from the corpse I'll take **_the hatred was mutual so it didn't really bother her that much anymore. She grabbed a duffel bag, which was really her only luggage bag and filled with enough clothes for a few days. She was going to leave right away of course. On her way to the guys to one of Sophie-Anne's cars she never drives she ran into Sigebert. "Sigebert, tell Sophie-Anne I'm going to stay at Amanda while Alabama is here, oh also I'm taking the mini cooper." She said with a smile.

"You are very bold Hadley." He had a slight smirk. "I'll tell her for you, but if she is not pleased, I will not take any of punishment for it. I will inform you and warn you to sleep with a lot of silver however." He walked away with an exaggerated turn on his heels. Hadley laughed silently while she walked to the backdoor where the car was parked.

Sophie-Anne was stretched out on a day bed with a blonde vampire sitting across her pool the other daybed. Alabama was across the pool draped across a daybed as well.

"Did you recently have a fairy here Sophie-Anne? I swear I can smell one faintly." Alabama asked glancing at the line of humans, the buffet it seemed.

"No sadly I haven't had fairy in a few centuries; they're so rare to come by now, shame really." She asked carefully of her wording. She knew Hadley was part fae she was not going to let anyone else know that.

"Where is the woman you were with earlier?" Alabama was clever she knew Sophie-Anne was hiding something, the flash look of panic swept across her face. "I can smell her on you. None of them." She tilted her head towards the buffet. "Smell like that, you have someone special, a favorite which you don't want to share. I'll sign the contract right now if you give her to me. That will be our only condition." She knew the human had to be special or Sophie-Anne wouldn't be so protective.

"No. She is mine and will stay mine." Sophie-Anne wouldn't give up Hadley for anything.

"Fine. You won't share then at least let me see her." She kept her voice clam the whole time.

"Why would I do that? You might try and glamour her." Sophie-Anne was smarter than she looked.

"I would never glamour a human that belonged to someone else." She acted offended.

"Fine then." She would keep Hadley at her side making sure that Alabama knew Hadley wouldn't go to her by choice or force. "Wybert please tell Hadley I want her." She gave him a small smile looking to her left at him. Wybert was wearing a black suit with a baby blue tie. You could tell he missed skinning animals and wearing their fur.

"I may take her awhile to come here." Sigebert answered for his brother walking into the room.

"Why is that?" Sophie-Anne asked making sure to tell him to watch his wording with her gift.

"She is asleep." He stated simply for Alabama's presence silently telling his marker the truth.

"Understandable she was feeling a bit ill, you'll just have to wait until tomorrow then." She finished looking at Alabama who just nodded.

"That's a shame. Might as well get down to business then shall we?"

Hadley was driving down a busy road, the roof was down despite the cold weather and she was singing along to the song on her CD.

"So don't put a bow on a box. There's no need to send Megan Fox. I don't need big mansion. So let's nix Scarlett Johansson. They'll be teardrops on my guitar. If I end up with Amy Smart. So Santa for my gift, please send me Taylor Swift. So Santa when you come down the chimney. You can skip right past the kitchen. I'm sure you're sick of all of the cookies. So got you Fearless Platinum Edition" She would love Taylor Swift, if she was a few years older of course, she wasn't a pedo. She made a left and then a right and was in front of Amanda's apartment. She parked and hopped out of the car with a smile. It was late around one in the morning, yet the door swung open and showed a beautiful woman standing there with a black satin robe loosely tied at the waist and left nothing to the imagination.

"Well, well, well look what the vampire kicked out." She gave a chuckle as she let Hadley pass.

"She didn't kick me out, the opposite really." She wasn't going to explain unless Amanda asked straight out.

"Hey, I'm not complaining. I rarely get to see you as it is and judging from your great tan I take it you switched to her time?" Hadley tossed her bag on the couch before sitting down and grabbing the remote.

"Yeah kinda have to when you're her favorite. Thanks for having the couch ready for me." She added before cuddling into Amanda once she sat down next to her.

"Figured sharing the bed would be fine, sides it'll piss her off so much." She added before taking the remote back and putting on some show about .

"You two really need to be nicer to each other, it's so annoying, and when are you going to get HBO?" Hadley complained slightly.

"Sorry, if I can't afford everything the bitch can, but you know I do have stuff she doesn't, like body heat, a pulse and oh yeah I can't be killed by tanning."

"Yeah you can, that's how my mom died." Hadley added before grabbing the remote back.

"Sorry I forgot that, but you know what I mean, and I can't be nice to the undead bitch who stole you from me." She gave up on trying keeping her show on.

"You are still not over that? Amanda it's not your fault, we just didn't work out, it happens to a lot of people. You know I still love you just not in that way and I'm still kinda horny so I won't really mind if we ended up doing anything later." She hinted before turning to the playboy channel.

"Still not over that? Do you really wanna say that? I don't even mean it in a romantic kind of way, I mean she took you from me, the last time we saw each other was months ago! We were best friends now we're reduced to testing. Sides I'd never fuck anyone that smelt of vampire. You can watch this but I'm going to bed. I have to work in the morning unlike you." She got up fast making sure Hadley would lose her balance from leaning on her and fall on the couch. "That is not going to help your horniness and please don't make a mess on the couch." With that Amanda left the confused Hadley on the couch.

That's chapter one tell me what you think the song Hadley sang a part of is Merry Swiftmas by Evan Taubenfeld


	2. Orphan

A/N: Okay this starts off right where it was left off. Amanda is asleep in bed, Hadley is watching the playboy channel on tv, yes Amanda doesn't have HBO but she has that. Sophie-Anne is stuck with Alabama who wants Hadley for herself without really knowing why. Eric will make a appearance soon maybe in this chapter if not in the next. So fangirls be warned. I am not sure if I will include Remy or not, for those who don't know that is Hadley's ex-husband. If you think I have too many spoilers from the books say so and I will stop. So enough of this note and one with the story! Oh beware of the F bomb.

I do not own Hadley, Sophie-Anne, Alabama and her kinky habits, Andre, the BERTS, The Orphan, the Unborn basiclly in this chapter I own nothing

Sophie-Anne was sitting on the edge of her bed with Sigebert, Wybert and Andre in the large room. The walls were a cream color and the floor was marble.

"What do we do about Alabama?" She asked the three men from her seat on the king size bed.

"I say we just give her the human, honestly Sophie-Anne, we can find another part fea human girl for you." Andre answered, he knew it would save a war or conflict from happening.

"Shut up baby face. Alabama can not leave with her unless Hadley willing goes with her." Wybert added glaring at Andre. Taking a step towards the small teen.

"Clam down boys!" She knew how many times they had fights over petty things and this could easily become one. She looked at Andre. "Ça c'est pas de le temps pour votre jalousie. Je fais pas souhaiter à perdre Hadley à son , Je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre. Le c'est plus de que seulement une substance de sang."( This is no time for your jealousy. I do not wish to lose Hadley to her, I do not want someone else. It is more than just a matter of blood.) Her fangs were slightly out as she began to talk.

"She might try to glamour her. If that happens Hadley very well might leave with her. We can't have that."

"Why don't we just use someone else? She doesn't know who she is? We can pick anyone off the street." Sigebert asked fiddling with the handle of a blade he took it out and began tossing it in the air and catching it again.

"She noticed her smell on me…Sigebert if you break anything I'll burn your book." She warned, he rarely dropped it before but she remember six hundred years ago she lost a part of her foot because he thought he could do a newly taught flip and catch the blade at the same time.

"The Strongarm saga books?" He asked apparently aiming at a painting on the wall.

"Yes." She confirmed following his gaze.

"Very well Mistress." He threw the small blade and it hit the painting dead centre. "I finished the last one last night anyway." He gave a cocky grin and she just shook her head.

"Hadley can not be glamour though, we have all tried. She just simply gave us odd looks." Wybert spoke up proud of his brother's aim though not pleased with how he chose to show it. "Ddylasech mo test 'n cariadferch ' amynedd cara a brawd. Bigi brwydrau ag hunrhywun at lawer. Ddylaswn agenna 'ch benglog i mewn hanner achos 'r amharcha arddangosi 'i." (You should not test our mistress' patience like that brother. You pick fights with anyone to much. I should crack your skull in half for the disrespect you show her.

) ((Side Note Sigebert and Wybert are Saxons and where it is an old English they use, I'm just going to use welsh for their first tongue as well as modern English, now and then they'll sound like they just learned it but not as much as Sophie-Anne and Andre.))

"Wybert relax. I am not replacing another wall. I should turn her." This earned a look from the men.

"What if she doesn't want that?" Andre asked

"I'll explained what is happening she'll have to say yes."

"Or we could just kill them both" Sophie-Anne just glared at Wybert.

"It would solve both problems at once.

"Or it will do nothing but cause more."

"Call her now and tell her not to go with her." Sigebert was the ever romantic.

"And what if she doesn't come tomorrow?"

"Tell her that she should because you love her. Be all Lucy Diamond."

"Stop watching D.E.B.S."

"Someone is getting soft." Andre commented and was tackled to the ground by Sophie-Anne as she straddled him as she bashed his head into the floor.

"I…Am….Not…SOFT!" She stopped bashing the now bloody Andre into the floor. She got up and straightened her clothes.

"Softie…." Andre muttered while trying to get the blood cleaned up from his nose.

"Andrè se fermer les fuck en haut précédemment moi piquet vous ou le plus mauvais. Moi feront vous allez voyons New Moon à Hadley" (Andre shut the fuck up before I stake you or worst. I will make you go see New Moon with Hadley) She sat back down and gave a flick of her hand. "I can't do anything now, Night boys." She looked at her phone and decided she will call Hadley. They all said their nights and left. Sophie-Anne took the phone in her hand and called Hadley.

"Hadley, I need you to come back tomorrow." Sophie bite her lip waiting for her response.

"Why? I thought you didn't want me near Alabama?"

"I don't, she smelt you off me and wants to see you." She really should have a tighter grip on Hadley but the woman clearly didn't care what Sophie-Anne did to her. She was bold to the point of stupidity at times.

"So what? I don't have to go see her if I don't want to." Hadley's voice was filled with venom.

"Hadley for once in your fucking life just do what I say. I don't give a fuck what you want. You have to do it." She was a bitch, she knew that. She had to do it though.

"Like fuck! I don't have to do anything!" With that Hadley hung up. The Queen, extremely pissed off threw the phone into the wall so hard it went through the wall and into the next room. She used to love Hadley's stubbornness now she hated it.

**THE NEXT DAY AROUND 4 PM **

Hadley was lying in Amanda's bed watching Twilight. She had many times wanted to cover Sophie-Anne in glitter because "Real Vampires Sparkle" but knew that anyone important could walk in and that would be awkward. She would more or likely be out of glitter by then. She shook her head at that thought as her phone went off it was a text from Andre's phone, though the text said it was from Sophie-Anne, her phone "broke" and that she needed Hadley to be there tonight it was important. She decided to reply and go. She knew she was being unreasonably last night but she was pissed that this woman basically kicked her out and then said on second thought I might want to fuck you come back.

The door opened and in walked Amanda. She called out to Hadley to see where she was and Hadley told her so was in bed watching Twilight, with that Amanda told her to turn it off.

"Why don't you like Twilight?" Hadley asked walking out into the living room clad in a small tee and sweat pants.

"A movie about a girl who has to pick between a vampire or a werewolf why would I not like that?" Amanda shook her head and her black hair covered half of her face.

"I didn't realize that..." Hadley knew she should bring up that she was going back with Sophie-Anne but didn't know how to.

"Yeah you miss a lot of skill when you drop out." Amanda shot at her picking up a electric guitar.

"Wow, why are you bitchy?" She dropped down on the floor waiting to see if Amanda would ignore her and just play.

"I'm not. I'm just sick of that bitch. She's gonna kill you Had, one way or another." Amanda warned and began to play Ignorance by Paramore.

"Maybe, but I'm off everything because of her." Hadley reminded then decided it was better to leave now, she only had a hour left. "I have to go back there tonight."

"Why? It's only been a day."

"The reason I left was because she didn't want me near Alabama because that would mean she would have to share. Turn out Alabama knew I was there or something and wants to meet me." Hadley explained grabbing her bag of clothes she took.

"So what if Alabama wants to more than meet you?" Amanda stopped playing.

"I don't know, Sophie-Anne can only do so much herself and even then Alabama might try to glamour me so who knows?"

"Wow, I couldn't stand that. Have you tried telling her to fuck off?"

"Yeah…I think I'm going to get in trouble for that…"

Back at the palace Sophie-Anne was thinking of ways to delay Alabama, she told her, she just had to see the sights and what shops were to die for. None of them worked, she didn't want to do anything before meeting Hadley. She didn't understand why Hadley wasn't already there.

"Where did you say this human was?" Alabama asked looking around the dayroom.

"She went out during the day apparently." Sophie-Anne gave a small smile trying not to make it seem like this happened all the time.

"You don't seem to have a hold on you humans." She smirk as she made this point looking around.

"Once you see her, you'll see why she has more…freedom for lack of a better word. She is very unique as you have smelt." The doors opened and Sophie-Anne turned to give Hadley a warning look.

"Your majesty please forgive my lateness there was terrible traffic that I couldn't get out of." She looked over at Alabama and gave a low nod. "I am terribly sorry to have missed you last night M'am." She took a seat next to Sophie-Anne and rested her head agents her chest, she knew how to play the vampire games.

"What are you?" Alabama asked bluntly.

"Human, mostly, but apparently, according to Sophie-Anne." She gave her hand a tight squeeze toped off with a loving look that was longer than needed as she said her name. "I'm part fea, at least an eighth."

"Come here, I wish to get a better look at you." In other words she wanted Hadley close enough to glamour without it being to clear for Sophie-Anne. Hadley didn't do anything before she looked at Sophie-Anne who nodded. So Hadley walked over to Alabama and knelt before her.

"You are very beautiful, I bet Sophie-Anne doesn't let you have any fun around here." Alabama said cupping Hadley's chin with her hand as if speaking to a child.

"No she doesn't, I use to sun bath every day but Sophie-Anne doesn't let me do that here. She doesn't like me wandering the grounds unless she's with me." This made Sophie-Anne's lips tighten. Hadley could tell, some how, whenever someone was trying to glamour her, so clearly that was what she was doing. Hopefully.

"Well that is very mean of her. Shame on you Sophie-Anne for not letting her sunbath now and then." Alabama said in a slightly mocking tone. She turned her gaze back to Hadley. "Is alright with you if I have a little taste of your blood? From my choosing?" She gave a smirk to Sophie-Anne as if to dare her to make a move to stop this from happening, instead Sophie-Anne sat there looking perfectly clam.

"Of course!" Hadley sounded and looked quite eager to see where she'd drink from though in her mind she knew it would be from her thigh or breast. She didn't want to be near this woman at all. She knew all about hidden agenda's of course she was with Sophie-Anne but she was just…disturbing. She wanted Hadley because Sophie-Anne had her. It was like all vampires were little children when it came to this stuff.

Alabama moved the strap to Hadley's tank top down. Looking slightly up to see a reaction from Sophie-Anne getting none she moved part of the top down until Hadley's breast was fully exposed. With her fangs out Alabama bit down on Hadley's nipple causing a moan from her. It went on for what seemed like an hour to Sophie-Anne and a second to Hadley and a minuet to everyone else in the room. Alabama pulled back and licked the blood left.

"You are very delicious thank you." She looked back up at Sophie-Anne. "Where did you say that store was with the Monroe dress?" Just like that she was done with Haldey. She dismissed Haldey with a wave of her hand who, fixed her top and walked back over to Sophie-Anne.

"Rusal would be glad to drive you to it."

**Half Hour Later **

Sophie-Anne and Hadley were back in the Queen's wing.

"Les fucking toupet elle a! Projection en haut dans mon royaume , exigeant tout! À cette époque-là à être au sommet de le toutes tourné séduisante vous! You'd réfléchir elle était les plus vieux une vivant! Ha! Elle a été verni à être voici ça très! À cette époque-là vous permettre son nourrir de vous! Mon fangs êtes les unique soi même à pénêtrer votre écorcher!"( The fucking nerve she has! Showing up in my kingdom, demanding everything! Then to top it all off glamouring you! You'd think she was the oldest one alive! Ha! She has been lucky to be here this much! Then you let her feed from you! My fangs are the only ones to penetrate your skin!)

Hadley was curled into the comfy corner on the white plush couch Sophie-Anne had in her "living room" while she watched the Queen pace in front of her yelling and cursing in French, very ,very fast.

"Palourde en bas. Vous savez moi unique vouloir vous mordant myself. Elle unique ont fait tout de le à pisser vous tourné. Elle sait vous can pas font quelque chose. Maintenant s'asseoir et permettre myself aider vous palourde en bas." (Clam down. You know I only want you biting me. She only did all of it to piss you off. She knows you can't do anything. Now sit down and let me help you clam down.)

Hadley tried in her alright French. It seemed though her words didn't reach Sophie's ears.

She was still pacing so Hadley knowing that until she clamed down she wouldn't listen to anyone or anything. Hadley grabbed the remote and started watching tv. Now and then Sophie-Anne would mutter something in English but it was usually a really old English word. Hadley turned up the volume to the tv until she watched Sophie-Anne sit down next to her.

"Clamed down yet?" Hadley asked not taking her eyes off the tv.

"Oui , Je suis palourde. Vous savez se que would font myself égal palourde?"( Yes, I am clam...You know what would make me even clamer?"

"English, Sophie." Hadley rolled her eyes she never should have let Sophie-Anne know she could speak French.

"You know what I said." She pulled Hadley closer to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"But I don't like speaking it and you know that. Besides I'm still mad at you, just because I played along with that before doesn't mean I'm not mad anymore." She did lay her head down and cuddled into Sophie-Anne's chest. Sophie-Anne skillfully started to lay small kisses from Hadley's shoulder to her jugular.

"Well then I'll have to redeem myself won't I?" She said between kisses.

"Yeah you do, and it will take a lot more then just kisses." Hadley pushed off Sophie-Anne's arms that were around her and passed her a dvd. "I am not undressing any amount when _she _can walk into here anytime." She visibly shuddered and gave Sophie-Anne a nudge to get her to move quicker. Rolling her eyes Sophie-Anne moved to the dvd player and put in the disk. She didn't look to see what movie it was, with Hadley the range between her movies was so big it really didn't make a difference to anyone who watched them with. She was back next to Hadley in a flash and went back to laving small butterfly kisses on her neck.

"This is not that kind of movie Sophie." Hadley told her skipping right tot the dvd menu.

"It's not _that _ kind of movie…what kind of movie is it?" She looked at the screen after she said that then asked. "The Orphan? That's worst than the unborn…you know that movie that had you scared shitless for a month, why are we watching this?"

"I was not scared of the unborn! I just didn't like the whole twin thing, I know way to many twins." She hit play to shut Sophie up.

((I am not going to write about the whole movie incase people who want to see it and still haven't read this, so I'll say a scary part or a jumpy part)

Kate moved the fridge door with the music playing in the background as soon as the door shut Hadley scream and jumped hitting Sophie-Anne in the face.

"There was nothing behind the fucking door Hadley, why do you watch these move if you can't handle them?"

"I can, now shut up."

After awhile there was another part the involved scary music and a fire with Danny stuck in his tree house as Ester left him up there. He started screaming and climbed out a window as Ester watched him slip until he fell and actually bounced as he hit the ground blood gushing from his face. Hadley didn't scream, she did however scream when Ester went to bash his face in with a rock. Sophie tried not to laugh at her too much but knew if she did she would get hit in the face harder and more often.

"We are never getting a adopted foreign child." Hadley said out of the blue which made Sophie-Anne laugh and decided to play around with her.

"Why would we adopt a child of any kind Hadley?" She lightly tugged on Hadley's hair to get her to look up at her. When she did she got embarrassed look mixed with deer in the headlights look.

"What? I didn't say anything about us adopting a kid…" Hadley mentally kicked herself for saying that. Just because she was Sophie-Anne's favorite didn't mean shit, not long term anyways. She knew Sophie-Anne's views on monogamy and Hadley knew that Sophie-Anne was still with other people even when they would have sex once she went back to her room like she did normally, Sophie-Anne more than likely had someone else come to her room to have sex with.

"Yes you did." Sophie reached over Hadley and grabbed the remote pausing the movie. "You said. "We are never getting a adopted foreign child." Who said anything about getting any kind of child?" Sophie-Anne loved to tease Hadley because she knew Hadley enjoyed teasing her every chance she got.

"Well, I meant you know just as a point of what the movie is clearly showing you…" She saw a small smile play on Sophie-Anne's face. "You are so mean!"

"I am not mean, if I was mean I wouldn't be spending the day with you would I?" She asked playing with Hadley's hair.

"Yes you would." Hadley propped herself up by her elbow so she could kiss Sophie-Anne. The kiss was passionate like all their kisses and lasted until Hadley pulled away to breathe. Turning back on her other side she took the remote from Sophie-Anne's lap and turned the movie back on it was almost over and she had only freaked out and attacked Sophie-Anne twice which was much better than the Unborn where she broke Sophie-Anne's thumb for a whole minuet while it healed. She couldn't caused much more damage if she had blood flowing to said thumb. She was cuddled back into Sophie-Anne whose arms were holding her tightly.

"She isn't going to kill them right?" Hadley asked closing her eyes as the epic battle to end the movie was coming up once they left the hospital.

"Well if I was her I would finish the job. I mean you just know the little def girl won't hear Daddy scream, and Mommy is stuck in the hospital with Danny so yes I believe she is going to kill them, do you want me to cover your eyes?" Sophie-Anne didn't like watching these movies where there was a bunch of bloodshed it made her hungry when she didn't feed a short time before watching one.

"No, not yet…maybe. Why does she have that knife! Oh my God Ester stop that! Bad bad Ester." Hadley couldn't comment anymore she buried her face into Sophie-Anne who just laughed at the blood shed and violence on the screen before her. Okay Hadley the cops came and going to get her you can look." Hadley looked at the screen just as they fell through the ice she screamed and went right back to hiding.

"It's okay it's all over now." Sophie-Anne hit power on the dvd remote and started stroking Hadley's hair again trying to clam her down. Hadley looked over at the screen, the only that could more scary would be if Alabama was my pillow instead of you." Sophie-Anne laughed, she didn't laugh a lot not around other vampires of course laughing was too human, but when it was just them Hadley could hear her laugh and see her smile, she treasured times like that. A phone started ringing it was just a boring ring which meant it was a business call that needed Sophie-Anne somewhere fast.

"Andre, this better be important." She spoke into the phone with a irritated tone. "We just watched the Orphan, Hadley is never watching that again unless there is a Romanian woman who looks like a eight year old child in the room with her. No you don't want to know. I'll be right out, yes go ahead and tell her that." She hung up and started kissing Hadley's neck. "That was a joke but if I did find someone like that I will bring her here, I'll warn you before hand though." She didn't bring up what the call was about and didn't seem to be in a hurry to leave because of it.

"You better warn me." She pouted and just enjoyed whatever time she had left with her for now.

"I have to go and meet up your favorite vampire. She leaving tomorrow thank god." Sophie-Anne moved Hadley so she was sitting up.

"Why? I mean I'm glad she is leaving but it's been like two days." Hadley knew that whenever Sophie-Anne went away for business it was normally more then just two days.

"I don't know why parse but I think it's because she knows you won't go with her and nothing will change your mind. I'm glad she can't take you from me."

"I am too, I don't want to leave you." Hadley told her as they kissed again. "Go see her and when you come back we'll celebrate her leaving." Hadley winked as Sophie-Anne stood up.

"I thought you weren't going to take anything off if she could walk in?" She was teasing but she knew Alabama wouldn't be able to sneak in to her quarters.

"We'll lock all the doors and have the guards look for her. She'll be under a more watchful eye then Kanye West will be at the next VMA's." Sophie-Anne just raised an eyebrow not really sure what Hadley was talking about.

"Right…" She left the room shaking her head at the confusing reference.


	3. Joke Gone To Far

A/N: Okay heres the next chapter. I have no idea about Hadley's hobbies blame Sookie for not talking about them in the books, so here is where artist improve comes in handy. Sorry if they seem to out of character it's hard to keep them in when they were taken out during the show. Now time for the chapter to begin. Again no beta. Oh sorry if this is confusing to anyone. SPOILERS FOR DEFINITELY DEAD. I'm sorry if the spacing is messed up I don't know how to fix it.

Hadley woke up alone in the bed. She looked around the room and saw that it was Sophie's, she didn't move her last night, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. She looked around for a note or something to explain where she was. Hadley normally never slept past dusk. She liked having all the time with Sophie she could get. Giving up on the note she got up and decided to ask one of the guards they should know where she is. She looked around now for her clothes and found her shirt torn to shreds, a habit Sophie-Anne needed to get out of. She found her jeans and one of her hoodies she left her before, deciding it was the best she would find she quickly dressed herself and left the room. She passed the dayroom and looked around, no one was in the room. This was weird. She never saw the room so empty. She wasn't going to call out, oh no, she knew what happened in al the horror movies where the people would call out for someone and get killed. She tried to see if she could hear anything, like a floorboard crack or breathing or someone sneezing. She walked to the door to leave and held her breath as she left. She was standing by the pond and looked around. Again she looked around and saw no one. She wrapped her arms around herself in the cold air. She heard a bubble pop and looked down. Red sludge was floating in the side pond and she quickly moved her hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. She wanted to run back inside and hide in the Queen's room. She knew that whatever happened to the guy in the pond happened because someone wanted to get in....or out. She ran to the main building looking around her as she went. She saw no one and heard no one. She never saw the place like this before. She wanted so badly to hear anyone, anything that said she was dreaming or this was the aftermath of a rogue vampire who was quickly taken care of after they killed one of the guards, but none of that happened. She wished she took her cell, at least then she could text Sophie-Anne and asked where she was but she couldn't. She didn't even see her phone when she looked around the room. She held her breath as she opened the back door to the main building. Pushing it open she looked around the lobby like room. She hoped it was empty, but it wasn't. She saw three bloody piles on the floor in three different places. She walked by the first pile and held her breath, clearly Buffy was in town. She noticed a gun was in the third pile and took it out. She wiped as much of the blood she could from it all while trying not to vomit. She went down the hallway trying to be as quiet as she could. She didn't see if the gun was loaded or not because she really didn't know how to. She peaked around the corner before she left and saw nothing. She walked into the room, it was the media room and playing from the projector on the screen was the movie they watched last _Orphan_. She didn't know why it was playing here, they watched in on Sophie-Anne's tv. She took the remote for the projector and turned off the movie. She felt like she was being watched, so she didn't look, she knows all the tricks to survive a horror movie, and right now to guarantee she did survive she needed to find Sophie, just in case. Hadley looked around the new room and heard giggling. She was creped out beyond belief. She pulled the thing back on the gun until she knew it was ready to fire. She looked around the room and saw nothing. She let out a sigh of relief and went into the next room. She saw someone sitting in a chair. She stepped forward holding the gun out pointing it at the head.

"Who are you?" She didn't recognize this person and she knew everyone here, well enough that she'd know who they are by the back of their head, except the guards that were always wearing helmets. "Don't you want to play with me Hadley?" The voice was of that of a child.

"Who the fuck are you?" Hadley was past scared now. "Sophie played with me, why don't you?" The little girl it seemed held up a bloody knife. "Everyone forgets about non wooden weapons when it comes to vampires. " She turned to face her, she was indeed a child. "Let me guess your name is Ester? You're not really a child you're a thirty five year old midget and have scars all over your neck and wrists?" She wanted to shoot her in the back of the head right now. She said she killed Sophie-Anne pretty much so yeah she wanted to kill her, but she didn't know if she could actually pull the trigger.

"Now that wouldn't make sense would it? Do you see any other children? You can't believe everything you see in a movie? Sophie-Anne did mention that that movie creped you out. That's too bad, normally people know the line between fact and fiction but I guess with your fucked up mind that's all you can do huh, what was that commercial with the girl with the egg?" "How did you get in?"

"The guards, did you see them? They were just practice, Sophie was too, all practice for what I was going to do with you. See you've pointed that gun at me the whole time and you haven't even tried to fire, I don't think you can. No wonder Sophie hasn't turned you, you'd make a shit ass vampire, can't kill, can't even injure someone. Pathetic." She stood up and walked around the couch towards Hadley. "You wouldn't be able to do anything. No matter I do to you, you can't do shit." She punched Hadley in the face. "Oh yes, Big Bad Sophie-Anne isn't here to save you." She kicked her in the ribs once Hadley fell down from the punch. Hadley coughed up some blood as she was kicked again. The girl moved to kick her in the face causing blood to pour out from her nose. Then once she was on the brink of unconsciousness she saw someone pull the child off of her and heard Sophie-Anne's voice. "That is not part of the fun Vasya." Then Hadley was out.

She woke up in Sophie-Anne's bed like she did before only this time Hadley was not alone. "Sophie-Anne what happened? Who was that? What happened to everyone? Why did she say she killed you?" She asked her eyes only half open, she felt so tired and she was still in pain. She cuddled more into Sophie-Anne. "I was so fucking scared, there were so many bodies. What was all of that?" She felt tears slip out of her eyes. "Honey, once you fell asleep last night I called Vasya and told her to come down here tonight. I knew you'd wake up randomly in the day so I had a tranquilizer injected into all the bottle of water in the fridge just outside." Sophie paused to kiss Hadley gently and run her hands through her hair pushing a stray away. "The _bodies_ you found were food coloring mixed with dough, they were hard to do. The rest of the joke was dependent on your ability to over think everything. That as well as the fact that you did not believe that movie was fake." She wrapped her arms tighter around Hadley and kissed her neck. "I couldn't help myself Hadley, but the end of it was not part of the plan, Vasya wanted to added her own ideas, for that part I am truly sorry. Once I feed I'll heal you more." Hadley didn't say anything or do anything but lie there tense. "Hadley, baby, say something, you've never stayed quiet like this, sweetie you know I play these jokes on you once I know that you're freaked from a movie." Sophie-Anne was getting desperate. She tried to shift Hadley in her arms so that they were looking at each other but every time she did Hadley would just look away. She pulled Sophie's arms off of her and sat up. She felt the pain rush gripped the sheets. She felt Sophie-Anne's arms move to hold her again. "Don't. Just...don't. The other times I didn't care because it was just something stupid, but this time you took it too far. " She stood up and folded her arms. "She was right, you fucking turn me! You've talked about it enough times, how you didn't even think twice about turning Andre or the Berts." Hadley was pissed, at the end what Vasya told her really stuck with her. She couldn't even shoot her and she almost killed her. She knew that Vasya or whatever her name was would kill her and she would've if Sophie-Anne didn't pull her off her. She wouldn't know if that would change if she was turned but she knew now that if she had to kill to feed she didn't think she could. She started to walk out of them room, the weight of what Sophie-Anne told her made her feet move so slowly, a part of her wanted Sophie-Anne to wrap her arms around her and make promises that she'll change her, she'll kill Vasya for saying those things to her but she didn't. Hadley walked out the door and started to walk to her room. She didn't know what she was going to do once she was there but she did know that she was going to cry until she ran out of tears.

Sophie-Anne was sitting on her bed, crossed legged and thinking how she fucked everything up. She called Bill to come in wanting to talk to him about his move. She had told him before that he was to go down and reclaim property that was his family's. They were discuss what he should do should he come in contact with Hadley's family there. Bill entered and bow. "William when you come in contact with any of them, you can not under any circumstances mention who you know here. If they out right ask you, lie. Sookie may be able to read your mind if she can, well bring her here and we'll deal with it. If she can't then you shouldn't care about lying to her. Now when you get there, what will you do?" She wanted him to tell her what she told him a few days ago when he told her where he was from. "I go to the local bar, every night until I see her there. Once I meet her, I will do everything in my power to have her work for us. If something happens I will get her to drink my blood to ensure her loyalty to me." Bill went over the plan in his head many times, he used the information the queen gave him to make sure it was fool proof. "Good, if for some reason you can't get this to work call me, I'll have Eric send Pam, though Hadley said she's as straight as a fucking ruler, pity really." She closed her eyes for a second then re opened them. "Things may have changed in a year William, do not fuck up." She warned, the only reason she called Bill in was to keep her mind off of the fight she just had with Hadley. She knew Hadley would calm down she just didn't know when. "What if her temper is like Hadley's?" Bill asked. "Then it would seem we both shall be fucked." She knew how bad Hadley's temper got. She should have many scares and bruises on her skin from it, though that was why Hadley did most of what she did, she knew it wouldn't leave a mark and no any damage really. She laughed when Hadley started whacking her after she scared the shit out of her by grabbing her ankle when she thought she was alone. She stabbed her a few times, cut her more times then she could count, sometimes Hadley would do it just to see how long it would take for it to heal.

Hadley was in her shower, the water was so hot that every time it hit her skin, the skin would turn a deep red. She leaned her head agents the tiles and closed her eyes hoping to postpone the flow of tears that was sure to come. She wasn't mad at Sophie-Anne for doing all of that. She knew what she was like. She just hated that what Vasya said really hurt her and Sophie didn't seem to care, she didn't step in until she was getting the shit kicked out of her. Turning off the water Hadley stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself. She grabbed her cell phone and called her grandmother, getting the answering machine she just hung up, she didn't want to leave a message she just wanted to hear her voice. She didn't know if she wanted to be back home. She wouldn't mind talking to everyone once a week or something or even just driving down for a day. She was going to ask Sophie-Anne if she could take one of the cars for a weekend and go drive down. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and turned on the new tv. She turned it up loud and broke down. She felt the pain go deeper into her chest and her whole body shook from her sobs. She felt like shit and nothing anyone did would take that feeling away, the only thing she knew that would make it better would be something that would numb her, drugs were lovely that way. She picked up her phone and turned it over in her hand and shook her head. She couldn't call any of her old dealers, they use to give her free drugs in exchange for sex stuff. She would do that now but she couldn't. She texted Sophie-Anne to come here if she wasn't busy, she also said that she didn't want to talk she wanted her to hold her for now. They were going to have to talk about everything soon. It was going to happen over Yahtzee more than likely. She heard her door open and she didn't even look up to know it Sophie-Anne. She felt herself being lifted up slightly. She just buried her face into Sophie's neck while she cried.

"Hadley everything is going to be okay, I'm sorry about what happened, it was out of hand. I am so sorry baby." Hadley felt Sophie's lips on cheek. She cried harder then. She wished she was back home. It was boring as shit and full of painful memories of her asshole father but she didn't have this kind of heart break to deal with.

"I don't want to talk about it." She managed to said weakly. Sophie-Anne just nodded.

"Okay, we'll just lie here okay. We'll just stay here for as long as you want." She whispered in her ear.

"I want to go back to Bon Temps. Not move back, I'd miss you too much but I want to go down and see everyone." She said silent tears was what she was down to.

"I don't want you going anywhere by yourself. It's not safe. I don't want you to get hurt." She was rubbing Hadley's back now trying to calm her down further.

"I need to go down and see everyone, I miss them. They don't know I'm clean. I know Gran would love that, Sookie wouldn't care and Jason can go fuck himself. But I want to go back, you even went back to where you spent the first twelve years of your life so you can't say much." Hadley knew about Sophie-Anne's past.

"I don't think it's a good idea Hadley, you call your grandmother and ask if she will come down here. We can even rent a regular apartment for you if you don't want her to come here." She was really trying to make Hadley happy but she did have a plan with Bill could easily be messed up if Sookie read Hadley's mind.

"I don't want her to come all the ways down here when I still owe her for the rehab." She left it because she knew their methods weren't for her, who wants to be tied down to a bed with no sex involved?

"I'll give her the money. Hadley I will do anything to make you happy."

"You won't turn me." Hadley spat feeling the pain well up inside her again.

"Not yet, Now that we're out we have to be careful about what we do. I know it doesn't seem like it but we are. I promise Hadley I will turn you, very soon, just not now." She kissed the top of her head again. She held her closer to her.


	4. First Meeting

A/N: Okay not feeling any love at all. Going to take suggestion from reviews from anyone who wants to request something you want in an up in coming chapter and if people want me to stop just say it. I don't have that many readers but one is enough for me to keep going.

Hadley was sitting down on the couch playing Wii. She knew you were supposed to stand up when playing it but she felt lazy. She was waiting for Sophie-Anne to come back from a meeting. Well it wasn't a meeting as such, it was more of they found a V dealer and were doing something in a sound proof room that Hadley was once in. Thank God the Queen noticed the fairy blood otherwise she would be dead or worse, she didn't know what was worst then death but she knew Sophie did.

**Flashback Starts**

_Hadley was lying down on her couch, she had just finished draining a vampire and Jules had staked em. She moved the blood to her fridge and called a few clients to let them know about the new blood. The guy was pretty young so it was intense but the oldest blood was the best. She grabbed her pipe and lighter. She lit the contents and started to smoke it. She heard someone call out to her through the door._

"_Hadley get the fuck out here bring some V cab's running!" She knew that voice, it was Lex who always bought a g worth of anything new. She grabbed a grand worth and ran downstairs. She felt dizzy as hell. She would normally blame whatever she was on but she knew it was the fact that she hasn't eaten for a few days. She didn't have an eating disorder, far from it, she had a great metabolism, she could eat anything she wanted as much as she wanted and never gained a pound. She knew that she would order some food once Lex paid her. She walked out of the run down building and saw Lex standing by a black van. The first thing she noticed was the cab was a black van, the second thing was that Lex looked nervous if she wasn't high and her mind wasn't blown she would have ran back to her apartment. Of course she didn't she walked up to Lex, took the money, and handed Lex the bottles, she was going to head back in and order her food when she was pulled into the van with Lexi getting in after saying sorry they made me over and over again. Hadley suppressed the ride to the mansion or she blacked out or she fainted from hunger. _

**Flashback Ends **

Hadley shuddered at the memory of what happened next. She glanced over at her shoulder and swore she could see where the cut had been, of course it was long healed and thanks to Sophie-Anne not even a hint of a scar remained to say otherwise. She hated thinking about when they met; it always made her scared of Sophie, and she saw the side of her she found so hard to forget. The side that someone was going to see right before they slowly die if lucky. She heard someone walk in and didn't look up, she was positive it was Sophie and she didn't want to see what she state she was in. She just continued to play baseball.

"You know you could stand up, you might be able to win now and then." Sophie-Anne's voice was right next to Hadley's ear.

"I don't want to stand up." She kept her eyes on the screen and lost another game, she could smell blood and she didn't want to see it, she knew it had to be on her clothes at least hands, mouth, splatter other places as well.

"Fine but sweetie you can actually hit the ball better standing up, just make sure the strap is on, I think this is the fifth tv, I don't remember." Hadley knew it was more like twelve tvs broken due to game systems.

"I have yet to break anything, given me more credit of that and I always kick your ass at Wii sports, even when I'm sitting so you can't tell me shit." She started a new game and was winning by striking out the first person. "What were you saying?" She asked and after a moment she didn't get a response she finally looked back and saw that she was gone. This rarely happened; normally she got an explanation before Sophie took off with her speed, even rarer if there wasn't a kiss of any kind. She shrugged and went back to the game, now losing horribly.

"I won at guitar hero I was on hard you were on easy." Hadley jumped hearing Sophie's voice behind her yet again. "It's okay, blood free now." Hadley stole a glance and smiled. She was wearing a simple white dress and her hair was wet and clung to her.

"You had to get a shower didn't you? No wait don't answer that please god don't answer that." Hadley looked back at the screen which was displaying mockingly in big numbers and letter "You Lose 18-0" if the computer was winning they didn't end it out of mercy. "You can't do anything without cheating admit it. I still have no idea how you cheat at Yahtzee but I know you do." Hadley brought this up a few times and a few of those times were oddly enough after sex.

"How can I possibly cheat? You role dice in a cup. I do not use my own dice. How do I cheat?" She pulled Hadley to her. "You really suck at Wii sports." She went for the remote and took the TV off game mood. "Don't go on the higher level for a while." She added turning on the Simpsons.

"I'll figure out how you cheat, and I do not suck, I've just been distracted." She didn't cuddle into Sophie, she stayed stiff. The memory of what she could do was flashing in her mind.

"What have you been thinking about?" She made Hadley look at her. Sophie-Anne noticed Hadley was acting different.

"Nothing really..." Hadley just shrugged and looked at the screen, she always joked about how much of a TV addict Sophie was.

"You're lying."

"How we met."

Sophie was dumbfounded. They never talked about how they met; it was something that always made them uncomfortable.

"What brought this up?" Sophie asked and moved Hadley's hair to see her shoulder. She knew no one could even see the faintish hint of a scar that was from that horrible yet lovely night.

"Oh I don't know the fact that upstairs there someone's tied to a chair, like I was, bleeding from places they didn't even know they had, like I was, and you want to know what brought this up? If it wasn't for the fact that I'm part fairy you would've killed me. We both know that." Hadley moved out of her arms and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"This one is a dealer, he hasn't drained and staked as many as you had but still. I would have killed you, slowly and painfully. You killed twenty-five of my vampires; did you not think someone would find out?"

"I just didn't think that three years later I would still be remembering that night." She also didn't think that she would be in love with the person who tortured her.

"We have so many other nights you could think about instead." Sophie added but her voice sounded far away it was clear she was also thinking about it too.

**Flashback Starts**

_Hadley woke up tied to a chair, she was the only one with a pulse in the room. She was scared shitless of course, who wouldn't be. She felt woozier and looked around. _

"_How many have you staked?" A voice asked cold and harsh, Hadley kept quiet then felt a blinding pain in her leg. _

"_I didn't stake any, I swear!" She bit her lip trying so hard not to cry or scream. She saw a bunch of movies where stuff like this happens and the girls who scream die. _

"_What did you do with the vampire you drained?" The voice asked again. _

"_Someone staked him. He was going to die anyways we just figured we'd speed it up honest!" Hadley figured that was the best answer though it would still get her hurt. She felt something in her mouth; it tasted odd, almost metallic with a hint of copper. She coughed it up and saw it was blood. She knew that that was a bad sign. _

"_And why would he have died?" The voice had a new hint to the tone, it was amusement. _

"_Because we drained him! You already knew that!" She couldn't stop the scream before it passed her lips. She felt as if her whole shoulder was being ripped off her body, she dared to look and saw a sharp, oddly formed knife with teeth and turns in it. The holder of the knife was twisting it causing more and more screams to pass her lips. _

"_Wait!" This voice was female, and young, it sounded like a teen. Hadley couldn't open her eyes, she knew how much blood she had to have lost and was surprised she was still alive. She felt a sharp pain in her neck and felt more of her blood leave her body, only she also felt a tongue on her neck. _

"_She's part fae, where you three morons honestly going to kill her? Waste her blood for fun games? She could pose a much better use alive then she can dead." She heard something like flesh being torn and felt a warm liquid on her lips, confused she opened them and felt the liquid slide down her throat. She knew what V did in large doses, whoever came in was healing her, and she knew that it was for something horrible but it meant she was going to live. _

**Flashback End **

Hadley knew tears were streaming down her face but she didn't care about that. She was with Sophie after all. She looked over at Sophie and saw she had tears running down her face as well; it looked so heartbreaking, beautiful and gross all at the same time.

"Soph?" Hadley whispered moving into Sophie's chest. She knew that their relationship wasn't the best one at times, Sophie still saw her other favourites, Hadley knew she had no desire to be with only her and she was okay with. But when it came to times like this, the only thing that mattered was that they were together and they loved each other and that was more important to her then all weddings in the world. She knew the perfect way to end tonight would be to fall asleep in utter bliss after making love, but there was twenty minutes until dawn so that wasn't going to happen.

"We should get in bed." Sophie's voice broke the silence and Hadley nodded getting up and pulling Sophie up by her hand. Once in the bedroom Hadley stripped out of her clothes, put on a new pair of panties and a tank top while the Queen was washing her face so it was blood free and slide in bed wearing pj pants and a t shirt, hey she may be a queen but who is going to see her sleep?

Hadley cuddled into her and closed her eyes she heard sounds in the background and knew Sophie had the TV on, she hated having everything quiet.

A/N: Okay there it is, is it filler more or less yes but it did give insight into how they met and Hadley's life before the books and show in the Big Easy.


	5. Damn paper and words

A/N: Okay here's chapter five I'm really mixing it up with the books, so Bubba is Elvis really long story, because he is and he isn't because he's so messed up. I think that's all you need to know for this chapter again keep the love coming and I'm taking suggestions through reviews or pm. I had a completely different idea for this chapter but I didn't touch it for a while and well that idea is gone sorry.

Hadley was sitting in bed, it was her own bed and she was reading a book, her foot was tapping it agents the mattress to a beat in her mind. The sun was sitting and the light coming for her window was dimming. She wanted to finish this book tonight but she doubted that. Sophie-Anne was coming back from a business trip tonight and that screamed mind blowing non-stop sex. She tried to convince Sophie that sex after finishing a book was better than regular sex. She didn't buy it of course she hated reading, it was more than likely because she sucked at it. That was another thing that Hadley would bring up and then quickly drop once she didn't get off. The book was about the new York life style of rich ass teens who did everything they wanted as long as it didn't mean they would end up giving the family name bad press.

She took out her cell phone and called Sophie. She did randomly all the time during the day, it was weird but now and then she would answer, that always scared the shit out of her because she would forget that it's not unheard of for her to wake up randomly during the day. She didn't answer this time. She smiled and laid down listening to the voicemail. She hung up right before the beep then called her again, she didn't call her non stop of course, that would be weird. This time she left a voicemail.

"I have thirty pages left of this book, I am not putting it down until I finish it, I don't care what you say, or do I am finishing it." She closed her phone and got up, book still open in her hand, reading it she stood up and went to her dresser, taking out a low cut black skirt, a simple black tank top too. She tossed them on her bed and started stripping moving the book from hand to hand as she did so. She quickly dressed, leaving out panties for a surprise for later once the book was done.

She was lying down on the bed now, a small thin blanket over her . Twenty pages left. She sighed, she didn't want it to be over. She wanted there to be over one hundred pages left although that might piss off Sophie, a bit but well she can be pissed. It's not like she didn't have a mansion full of people to fuck, as she reminded her of all the time. She did feel a bit tired but that was from staying awake all night reading to get to the fifteen pages left. She yawned and set the book down. Maybe she'd asked Sophie to read it to her while she took a little nap. Now that sounded perfect. She wanted that to happen but knew it wouldn't. Not the nap of course. A small smile played on her lips.

"I want to watch this show now...do we have it on some channel?" She closed her eyes, telling herself it was only for a minute.

"That isn't funny." A voice said waking her up. She opened her eyes, it was Sophie, how long was she asleep for? Clearly it wasn't that long she still felt sleep tugging at her.

"What isn't?" She asked sitting up a bit and rubbing her eyes.

"Wearing that after telling me you wouldn't fuck me." She held up the book in her hand, of course losing Hadley's spot almost instantly.

"I didn't say none tonight I just said I wanted to finish my book first." She moved to take it back but had her hand slapped away.

"Lie down. I can tell you're still tired, you do this too much, it will still be a book if you get a good night's sleep sweetie." She ordered lying down next to her first and wrapping an arm around her.

"I wanna finish the book first though then we'll fuck and I'll go to bed." She yawned and pouted and gave in.

"Relax, I'll read it to you." She ran a hand through Hadley's hair and opened the book to a page that had a card in it.

"You kept my place, okay read, just don't asked me every five seconds if I'm awake." She cuddled into her shoulder like always and left a small kiss.

((Bold is Sophie reading))

"Okay I won't now let's see. **S and d get down.** Who's S and D?" She asked breaking the story line.

"S is Serena D is Dan and they are called S and D by Gossip Girl." Hadley explained, realizing that this little fantasy of hers was doomed.

"Alight who's Gossip Girl."

"We don't know yet..."

"That's so stupid. Anyways. **"This band rocks!" Serena shouted at Vanessa over the pounding drum and bass." **What band? Where are they? Who's Vanessa? Does she and Serena fuck?" Hadley gave a small frustrated growl.

"Sophie put the book down before it attacks you." She went to grab the book but was met yet again with the slap.

"Shut up and go to sleep. **Dan grabbed Serena by the hand and fucked her agents the wall, Vanessa watched helplessly as her lover was fucking a tool." **

"Sophie that isn't in there!" Hadley groaned.

"Yes it is, how do you know wither or not it's in the book if you haven't gotten there yet." She retorted.

"Go die!" She rolled over in bed and pulled the sheets up over her head.

"Already did, and really I didn't mind the rest." She pulled the blanket down. "Do you want me to stop reading and you just go to sleep or I keep reading and you go to sleep?"

"How about you go die, stop butchering my book and I go to sleep then you go die again." She tried to take her blanket back.

"So I take it you want to go with option A then?" She smiled and laid the book down on the bedside table and wrapped the blanket around her.

"And you go die."

"Why do you suddenly want me to go die? Did I do something?" She tried to pull her into her arms but decided agents it when she only stiffened.

"You didn't answer your phone." Hadley's voice was muffled by the pillow.

"No I didn't, the sun was out, you know it's rare if I answer it then." She tried to explain everything but knew it was a losing battle.

"I know it is but still, you normally wake up, I just thought..." She trialed off not wanting to say what she thought.

"There needs to be a bit more blood for that to happen, or I could turn you. You know I want to, I want you to be with me forever." She ran her pale hand down her covered arm.

"No you won't. I don't you too." She turned on her side and looked her in the face. "Go fuck Sarah or someone just go do something besides staying here to torture me."

"I don't want to fuck Sarah, I already feed from her today, I just wanted to be with you, but it seems you don't want the same so I'll leave, do some real work around here...fucking paper." She moved to sit up and was hoping that Hadley would say something. She didn't of course so she just left. She moved to sit up and was hoping that Hadley would say something. She didn't of course so she just left.

Hadley was fully awake now; she decided that she needed to talk to Sophie about earlier. She hated paper work and normally got someone else to do it for her. For her to actually do it then she must really have nothing else to do.

She walked into the day room and saw Bubba sitting alone by the pool. She smiled and sat down next to him.

"Hey Bubba, I didn't know you were in." She leaned back on the palms of her hands.

"Hello Miss Hadley, I just got in tonight." He gave her a smile and she couldn't help but give him a hug. Which he returned a bit to hard.

"Ow, Bubba, ribs, need them. And air." She gasped before he quickly let go.

"I'm sorry, Miss Hadley, I forgot." He looked down and bit his lip, a thin red line appeared.

"Hey Bubba it's okay, I'm fine, Sophie does it all the time don't worry." She kissed his cheek to prove that she was okay and wasn't mad at him.

"I sure am glad you stay here." He kept his arm around her.

"I am too, why don't I run down to the pound and a sack full of kitten for ya?" She used to have a cat, then Bubba ate her, now she makes sure he gets strays that were almost drowned so he leaves the ones with owners alone.

"I do love them cats." He grin and stood up helping Hadley up with a hand. "You remind me so much of my daughter." Bubba spoke. This caught Hadley off guard she just blinked, she was warned and threatened with withholding of sex if she mentioned anything about Bubba's past to him and here he mentioned his daughter.

"Thank you Bubba." She gave him another gentle hug and was glad when he didn't squeeze her.

"Go see the Queen, she gets much happier when you spend time with her." He winked at her and left without another word. Hadley just stood there and blinked she got relationship advice from a man who eats cats...

"Are you done staring at the water yet?" A French accent broke her train of thought.

"Um, no I just, I was just thinking." She licked her lips, and felt herself in Sophie's arms then winced from the pain.

"What? I barely touched you, was _that _too tight?" Sophie asked moving her out at arms length looking her in the eyes.

"No it's not you it's just..." She didn't want to say it was Bubba because the Queen changed her mind about him every day, it all depended on what he did. When he ate Hadley's cat, he had two seconds to get out of her sight and out of her state before she drove a stake through his heart. Someone tracked him down and explained that her reaction was based on Hadley's and that it was a heat of the moment thing, and that he always had a safe place if she was alive.

"Bubba?" Hadley nodded and rested her head on her shoulder. She nodded then whispered.

"It wasn't his fault, he felt so bad afterwards baby, it wasn't his fault, he just forgot for a second." She felt her tank top being slid down and pushed Sophie back.

"I already said I am not having sex in this room with you, you know that anyone can walk in at any second." She pulled her shirt back up.

"Hadley, I am checking to see what damage was done, I am not going to flip at him, but I need to see what he did to see if we can take it to bed." She slipped off her shirt and noticed a few red marks and where Hadley was so thin it looked as if a few of her ribs were cracked, sprained at least.

"I think we can still have sex, but you'll have to be careful and it may still hurt you, no fun foreplay, no cuddling afterwards, I can't be on top and you know how much I love being on top." This clearly said we are not having sex unless you agree to put with the pain which I don't want you do.

"You and your control issues, let me on top for once, please, I love you, I want to be on top, I want to have you begging me, I want you to bite you." Hadley smirked, biting the skin on her shoulder.

"Nope I have to be on top, not you, yes I have issues I am seeing Dr. Phil next Tuesday. Happy?"

"Ew Dr. Phil? I am so not touching you now. Time to read another book." Hadley stuck her tongue out as she walked away putting an extra sway to her hips as she walked to show Sophie what she was missing.


	6. Fears

A/N: Okay so as you can tell there really isn't a huge plot line throughout every chapter, there will be with some but mostly I guess it's just a bunch of one-shots. I dunno…they will connect maybe next chapter it'll be a huge conflict...Steve!........Go watch All About Steve....but it's not that Steve. Oh and warning for slightly sexual content but nothing compared to the show...so ignore warning...

The rain was pouring down and the loud wind could be heard throughout the compound. Hadley was curled up in her bed waiting for the sun to go down. Outside there was a storm and this scared Hadley the most. She always hated storms, she didn't know why just that hearing the wind and the thunder getting cut off from a flash of light scared her, Jason once told her as a joke that lightening was when God took your picture before he killed you, of course she didn't believe that one bit but trauma has a way of sticking. She checked her phone for the time and saw that Sophie would wake up in a few minutes. She went through this before, she would text Sophie and she'd come, they'd lie down in her bed for a while counting the seconds between the thunder and lightning because that would mean how far away it was from them. Sometimes once Hadley was calmed down enough they had sex, or tried to anyways.

"How long has it been going?" Sophie asked closing the door behind her and wrapping Hadley in her arms.

"A half hour, the wind is getting longer and they're closer together..." Her tear stained face was buried into the Queen's chest. They always laid down so the Queen seemed taller than her. The Queen ran a hand through Hadley's blonde hair and smirked down at her roots; she loved Hadley's hair color she didn't know why she was so bent and coloring it.

"Its okay baby we're safe in here." Sophie whispered turning on the tv in a vain attempt block out the _scary _sounds.

"What if the wind knocks a tree through the wall?" Hadley was going through the worst cases thoughts now.

"I had all the trees within three miles moved so that couldn't happen, nothing will cave in we already doubled checked everything baby the only room safer than yours is mine which we can go to." Hadley had so many fears with storms that Sophie knew the drill, Hadley would say no to her room then cry some more mutter something that was hard to understand, finally agree to watch Underworld in Sophie's room then cry herself to sleep.

"When this is over...we are having mind blowing sex." Hadley spoke rather quickly.

"Does it have to wait for this to be over?" Sophie asked with a small smirk moving her hand down Hadley's leg.

"Yes..." The dread could be heard in Hadley's voice and Sophie knew that this was bothering Hadley, she didn't want to be so scared over a storm but no matter what they tried she couldn't shake the fear.

"Alright we'll wait. Do you want to go watch Underworld?" Sophie-Anne was trying to calm her down the best she could.

"No...I'm getting tired of that movie." Hadley sighed and flinched as the loud roar of thunder came through the wall.

"Okay name a movie and we'll go watch it with the sound up as loud as it can be so we can't hear the storm." She used to get impatient by this irrational fear of hers but she learned the tricks to it.

"Get Smart..." Hadley yawned, hopelessly wiping away her tears.

"Let's go watch it then, want me to carry you?" Sophie-Anne ran a hand through Hadley's hair helping her sit up. She wasn't crying as hard as she was of course.

"Yeah I want you to carry me...my legs don't feel like working..." She wrapped her arms tightly around Sophie's neck, she hated being carried. They were in Sophie-Anne's room soon enough and they fell on the bed/ Hadley got under the sheets for worth and slightly for protection, if lightning came through the roof then it was one more layer to get pass before it hit her.

"You want the Anne Hathaway version right?" Hadley nodded cuddling into the pillow.

"You're not going to think about her when we have sex right?" Sophie-Anne knew Hadley would do anything to fuck Anne Hathaway, this was why the never watched her movies unless it was like this.

"Well not if I don't have too." Hadley joked reaching a hand out for Sophie to take.

"I can't use this fucking thing take it." Hadley took the remote with a roll of her eyes. She went to TMN on demand and clicked Get Smart. She smiled when she felt cold arms wrap around her.

...

If the storm was still going on then it wasn't heard by Hadley. The movie was over and the tv was playing some cartoon show, not that either of them were paying attention to it. Hadley was kissing down Sophie-Anne's neck. The Queen felt her fangs come out.

"Hadley you better not be teasing." The response was Hadley moving the Queen's dressed down and took hard nipple in her mouth. The Queen undid Hadley's jeans and ripped her shirt off. She was horrible when it came to destroying clothing beyond repair.

"You're one to talk." She moved to Sophie's lips sucking on her bottom one.

Lips meshed with different kinds of lips, hands groped and rubbed. After many screams and cummings both women were lying in each other's arms exhausted and naked. ((Sorry gotta keep it as close to T as I can))

"Let's see Anne Hathaway do that." Sophie smirked as watched Hadley's breast go up and down as she breathed.

"Oh I'm sure she could." Hadley shifted then winced her groin was sore, more so then usual after Sophie bit her. "Think next time you could watch out for you fangs, I think you cut me." Hadley hated the downside to fangs during head...they were always useless.

"I don't smell any blood. You're just sore." She ran a comforting hand through Hadley's hair. "I was positive I was gentle...I can try harder to be more careful." She didn't how she could be gentler aside from ripping out her fangs...of course she wouldn't do that.

"You were, just not your fangs, it's nothing though." She smiled into the cold skin.

"If I would put them back in I could've." Of course she could put them back in but they'd come out half a second later until they'd stay out.

"I know..." Hadley got up and grabbed one of the big fluffy robes the Queen had.

"Why are you getting up?" Sophie sat up the sheet falling off her.

"I'm going back to my room so I can get dressed, then I'm getting something to eat." Hadley left the room leaving Sophie sitting on the bed alone.

...

Andre was lying down on the bed with a now fully dressed Sophie-Anne.

"Bill has reported that the plan is in motion, he has the land under his name, he is recovering from being attacked by drainers." Andre told her his eyes glued on the tv screen, it was a good thing he had a slight lesbian fetish because that was what on the tvs around here. Between The L Word, Ellen, South of Nowhere and Buffy the tv was full of them, but if he was just flipping through shows he'd find more gay guys.

"Good, now stop staring at the tv." She got annoyed fairly quickly when Andre was more focused on the tv shows she watched than the information she was telling him.

"I wasn't staring just watching. Doesn't the blonde get shot?" He asked glancing slightly at his maker not really wanted to look away.

"Yes, then that horrible bitch comes in. You can leave any second now." She wanted to watch tv alone, or with Hadley followed by sex.

"Remember when we use to have a sex all the time?" Andre asked watching the sex scene on tv.

"Yes now go away before you start jacking off." She rolled her eyes all she wanted was to be left alone she didn't miss sex with men.

"Fine...What channel is this again?" Andre asked getting up.

"Dvd." She rolled her eyes and paused the dvd.

"Of course..." Andre left passing Hadley in the hallway.

...

"That took too long." Sophie-Anne stated as Hadley sat on the space next to her.

"Well I got a shower and ate sorry if that takes too long for you to deal with." She smirked crossing her arms out of habit.

"You changed conditioner..." She asked sniffing Hadley's hair again to double check. She recognized the smell from someone else.

"Yeah, I didn't know I ran out and Erica gave me some of hers, I'll get a new bottle tomorrow...unless you don't want me to." Hadley didn't want to know this answer, a lot of the other girls knew who her favourites but the small number of girls themselves didn't know each other, except for the odd one. Sophie-Anne made sure that she didn't remind them too much that she wasn't monogamous with any of them.

"No get a new one, perhaps now, I want that smell gone." She thought for a second before answering, the sun was going down. Hadley just nodded giving the Queen a quick, deep long kiss before leaving the room yet again.

...

Hadley had re-showered and went to lie down with Sophie-Anne until the sun went back down, which would be in a few hours. She was just watching tv, she slept in her bed when she came back from the 24 hour Wallmart. She jumped when she felt a cold arm pull her towards the equally cold body.

"Soph, you're awake." Hadley said surprised.

"You're here..." Hadley couldn't read her body language. She just nodded.

"Yeah, I'm here." She noticed a small bit of red brimming her eyes. "What's wrong?" Hadley pulled back and cupped her cheek.

"I killed you...I was feeding from you and I couldn't stop... I tried to turn you but it was too late..." bloody blobs ran down her face and Hadley tried wiping them away without making a big mess then gave up and just held Sophie-Anne telling her it was just a dream, that everything was okay, she was okay and she knew Sophie-Anne wouldn't hurt her. Hadley never saw this side of Sophie before; she ran her fingers through her hair trying to calm the vampire queen down. She was surprised when the Queen tugged at her shirt, clearly too weak or tired to rip them off, Hadley figured this was just to ensure what happened was just a dream and slipped out of her shirt and jeans.

"See no bite marks." She reassured her. She snuck in a kiss but broke it off quickly. "Go back to sleep okay, I'll stay right here next to you until dusk." Hadley wrapped her arms tightly around Sophie-Anne who lightly removed Hadley's arms.

"No, it's not safe, go stay with Amanda..." She turned on her side and closed her eyes becoming dead to the world, if Hadley wanted to bad enough she could wake her up but instead she decided to let her sleep, she was obviously scared of the dream becoming real if she wanted Hadley to go to Amanda's.

A/N: yeah so no clue what to do or where to go...maybe FotS later on. Let me know what you want.


	7. Sorry!

Hello Sadly I have come down with a ton of writer's block that and I'm in love Wizards of Waverly place and when I'm thinking about a story out of nowhere Alex and Juliet come in and start making out so this story (and every story since all my stories that are not WOWP are getting this note I am lazy) is on a hiatus blame my love for Selena Gomez and that blonde chick that plays Juliet.....Bridget...something I think) SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. MIA and bickering

A/N: Hello my lovelies, miss me? I don't think you did.

Sophie-Anne was worried for the first time in a very long time. When she woke up Hadley was gone, at first she was amazed that she would actually listen to her for once. The guards saw her leave around two to wal mart or some place only now it was nine and even Hadley couldn't spend seven hours with a credit card and not have the companies call to see if it was stolen. Her cell phone was off and her belongings were still there.

She decided to call Amanda and see if she was with her, that would explain things, Hadley normally had her phone off at Amanda's because the frequencies bothered the were's ears.

"Listen Were you are going to tell me where Hadley is." Her voice was very cold and of course dripping with venom, that's just how you speak to a girlfriend's ex.

"_Um no, she left you for a reason so clearly she doesn't want you to know haha bitch._" Amanda gave a harsh laugh before hanging up. Sophie was more so livid then she was before and she didn't think that was possible. Sophie-Anne was in Hadley's room now; it was the same as it was last night when she came here. Even her book was left half opened on her pillow.

...

Amanda was lying in her bed looking at her phone. She didn't know Hadley left Sophie-Anne. She could be a lot of places, rehab being one of them, jail, court, hospital… Amanda rushed as she got up and dressed, didn't bother with her makeup and just brushed her hair and putting it in a fast pony tail. She ran out her door barely remembering to lock the door behind her. She was checking all of Hadley's haunts first, if she still couldn't find her then she would track her the old fashion way. She took out her cell phone and called Hadley.

"Hello?" A man's voice asked through the phone.

"Who's this?" Amanda asked, the male voice sounded a bit familiar but not greatly.

"You called me." The voice had a Texan twang to it.

"No I called my friend's phone you just happened to answer." This was very odd. She could bring it up to the pack but they might not be able to help.

"No this is my phone you got the wrong number." He hung up. Amanda chewed on her lip thoughtfully, she knew Hadley's number off by heart and even had it programmed into her phone. She did not get it wrong. She could call the corpse and give her this news but it was more than likely her fault. She closed her eyes, tomorrow she'd changed and wouldn't be able to help Hadley.

...

Andre was sitting on the Queen's bed, she had her head in his lap, big bloody tears were always on her face it seemed.

"You've never been like this before, what happened to you." He asked a tone to his voice, his Queen has gotten weak, he knew if word got out she'd be killed.

"She did...I...I dreamt I lost her last night...it woke me _up _I need to have her." She said, she needed Hadley, she was positive Hadley had brought some part of her back that she lost when she was twelve but she liked having it.

"She left, assume she died, grieve if you have to, I'll keep everything up here, but Sophie." He took her face in his hands. "Get over this quickly before you lose the chance too." He kissed her gently, as gently as you could kiss someone agents their will. He got up and left. Glad to have that pain out of his side. She was going to be the cruel sadistic killer he loved.

She couldn't accept the fact that Hadley left her willingly.

Andre took Sophie-Anne's cell phone when he left as a safe measure.

After a hour it went off he looked at the caller ID and saw it was Hadley's phone.

"Either kill yourself or find someone who will because you are not coming back her after what you did today." He rolled his eyes to himself, how dare she call after all this time.

"Well now see that is easier then you make it sound." A Texas man's voice rung through the phone. Andre held it away to look at it.

"I take it you are Steve from the Fellowship?" He was so good at not caring about anyone minus three others, mostly one who forced him to care about other two, even though she tried to force him to like a fourth.

"I take it I am speaking to a dead body?" He snapped back yet still with a cheery tone.

"Yes. You have the owner of this phone? You can kill her, I don't care." He hung up then and gave himself a self satisfied smirk. He erased the phone call from the phone and went back to Sophie-Anne telling her that he will send out someone to go look for Hadley if she wanted him with her otherwise he would look personally.

...

Hadley was locked in a room, she left the mansion in a car, went to wal mart to get a new season of some show, she wasn't sure yet which one she wanted. Someone at the checkout looked at the creditcard, made a phone call and told her to wait, some big rock guy grabbed her and placed something over her mouth and she woke up in a room. She went to move when she noticed that her jeans felt weird. Then it dawned on her. She was missing panties, now normally around Sophie-Anne she wouldn't wear any but after all the Hollywood bullshit she would put on a pair if she was going out. Which meant one of the creepy kidnappers stole her panties...fuck. Even weirder they put her jeans on after they took them.

She glanced around the room, it was very small and no windows. It only had the bare mattress she was on. She laid back down on it thinking about what she had to do to get out. First was at least find out what was going on. Second try and get out. Most people would be driven insane with the solitude. Thankfully Hadley was not most people she had so many tv shows and music videos stuck in her head she was fine with being locked up until someone came and she had great bladder control.

...

Sophie Anne was waiting to hear from Andre if he found Hadley. He was on his way back and was due any second. He came in a blur holding a arm.

"This is hers...I think." He tried to look sad or slightly sad but it didn't happen.

"It's not; she has a small mole on her pointed finger on that hand." She sounded hopeless. Andre hated this, seeing his maker so weak.

"A hospital called my phone, it was going through her contacts trying to find a I.D. she's dead. I told them to cremate her to save you the grief of claiming her body...I took this arm from someone to try and make it easier for you." He didn't like emotions but for some reason he always had them for her.

"Go get her body. Then we can at least know who killed her." She was not having Hadley simply burned, she might still have some life in her, she could keep her. Even if she was the cause of her death even if it was unintentional. There was chance she could end up like Bubba but well she's take care of her.

She cursed herself for not turning her when she had the chance, or at least becoming bonded. She only needed to give Hadley the smallest amount of blood they exchanged it so much already. Andre didn't know why he hated Hadley so much. He was always scolded by Sophie-Anne for the slight jabs he would make at her and the glares, Andre would never apologize and Sophie-Anne got sick of trying to make him.

He knew where Hadley was and right now she was probably getting raped or beaten or hey if he was lucky killed.

"Where are you? When did you go...?" She needed to have answers she hated not having them. She was the fucking queen she was suppose to know everything that happened in her queendom. How they hell did her fucking favourite get killed without anyone knowing. Why didn't she wake up from the bond when it happened? She woke up from Hadley having a bad dream or watching a horror movie so she should've woken up if she died.

"Why the hell do I feel human around you!" She hated Hadley right now, how dare she leave her like this.

...

Hadley was currently getting a steeltoe boot to the chest and had coughed up blood more than once.

The guy kicking her kept calling her a whore, fangbanger, slut, the usual taunts. He kicked her in the face and she felt her nose shatter. Happy with the results he moved down to her and ripped off her shirt. She knew what was going to happen she had put up with it a lot. It didn't mean that she was okay with it.

...

Sophie-Anne felt something weird come over her. She didn't know where she was going but she knew the direction.

Within seconds she found herself in the basement of the fellowship, she could smell blood, but not just any blood she knew who's blood it was. Hearing the ruckus the twins were making she rolled her eyes and before anyone really could know she had her hand around some guy's neck as his pants were around his ankle. She didn't kill him yet. No he would die slowly and painfully.

She didn't waste any time throwing him aside to check over her Hadley.

"Sophie, I'm fine." She was lying of course, she was a bloody mess but she got in a few shots on him, thankfully Sophie-Anne came just when she couldn't fight him anymore. The twins showed up at this time and just stood there in silence.

"Liar." She wrapped her arms around her before gently picking her up. She glanced at the twins and then took off like a bat out of hell to the compound.

...

Hadley was curled up in the bed watching the news with the Queen, it was currently going on about a recent mass murder at the Fellowship of the Son all the employees were brutally slaughtered.

"I didn't want to cause that." She did feel bad; some of them were bound to be good people.

"It had to be done, they knew your face, and they might have come back." Sophie-Anne was sitting down behind her, her arms around the human's waist, her chin on her shoulder. "Don't blame yourself, the twins like having a chance for a blood bath, they miss it. They can only gang up on Andre so much before I have to step in and then I get a headache and more people suffer...where was I going with that?" This happened a bit the Queen would get lost in her own thoughts reminiscing on the good old days.

"How all those people who were killed because of me weren't my fault." Hadley was use to having to remind Sophie-Anne of a point at times.

"Of course, see those two were going to go on a blood bath anyways so it might as well have been on people who were evil." Hadley felt the Queen's hand traveling down on her own body.

"Do you really think I'm going to have sex with you now after what happened today?"

"You can be on top for the first three rounds." Sophie-Anne always counted their rounds of sex, it made Hadley think she didn't know the difference between fighting and sex, which at times were very similar.

"Handcuffs?"

"Fine..."

...

After eight rounds and five pairs of handcuffs, Sophie-Anne had a problem with giving up the top spot the two lovers were curled up in each other while watching Bridesmaids.

"I don't get it his name isn't Stove." Sophie-Anne though this was the stupidest thing ever while Hadley was in pain from laughing so much.

"That's what's makes its funny hun, she's drunk and therefore doing stupid things."

"But there isn't anything funny about a drinking problem if anyone would understand that, I would think you of all people would."

"Drug problems are completely different then drinking ones! Come on you gotta admit the part with Megan and Paul are funny."

"She's distracting him from his air marshal job. There's nothing funny and disrespecting authority."

"She just wants to fuck him!"

"And clearly on the plane he's trying to protect isn't the right time!"

"She even tackled Annie how is that distracting him!"

"She stopped him from doing his job!"

"Oh come on everyone loves this scene. '**Help me I'm poor'**"

"Hadley there is nothing funny about poor people. Some of them can't help it."

"You cracked up laughing during Dead Silence."

"That's because it was funny, like Saw or Texas Chainsaw."

"No those are horror movies, this is a comedy."

"Oh that's Sookie, that's Sookie St. James that's why she looks familiar. God, I can never watch Gilmore Girls the same after that..."

"When did you watch it before?"

"When I had a rather big crush on Alexis Bedel."

"Why did you turn it over then when I watched it the other night?"

"Because Rory should have married Logan and the fight in season six shouldn't have happened they ruined the show and Alexis-I'm-too-important-to-do-a-eighth-season Bedel."

"You really need to speak to a professional."


End file.
